Be brave
by PhotoBird
Summary: Olivia Grace has always been 'weird' but when she starts to see things that aren't there, 'weird' doesn't even begin to cover it. when she has a run in with a mythical beast she didn't even know existed, and was saved by two strange boys and brought to an even stranger camp . With news of her adopted sisters kidnapping Liv must be brave and fight for who she loves
1. Happy Birthday

**I don't own Percy Jackson **

**I only own my characters **

**annabeth doesn't exist in this story**

**Please R&R its my first " real " fanfiction **

I woke up to sun pouring into my room through a thin line between the drapes. Shooting into my eyes. I covered them with a growl facing the light tan wall on the other side of my bed.

" liv ! Liv , wake upppp!" Squealed a little girl running into the room , only to stop at the foot of the bed and launch herself on top of me .

Flipping myself on top I started to tickle her until she screamed at me to stop through her fit of giggles.

" STOPPP" she gasped trying to pry my hands away with her small ones.

"You asked for it dani " I laughed laying back Down beside her

"I came to say happy birthday!" she gasped still trying to breath

"it is isn't it ?" I asked poking her stomach again, causing another fit if giggles.

"What are you guys doing in there?" Mark asked pushing his head through the door "it sounds like someone's dying"

"I came to give birthday wishes " dani giggled , laughing at marks 'morning' hair .

"What?" He asked looking at us strangely.

"You're hair dork" I laughed pulling myself out of bed and towards the door.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked messing it up more.

" don't worry " I giggled walking up to and through the door , " I love it " I said ruffling it up more.

"Wait!" dani's voice squeaked from behind me "I have to give you your present " with that she ran down the hall to her room.

"Happy birthday liv " mark said with a smile,

" thanks little bud " I said ruffling his hair again , listening to the pounding of dani's little feet as she ran back down the hall.

" this is from both of us " she said handing it to me " everyone else seemed to have forgotten your birthday "

" thanks guys " I said giving them both a hug .

Dani and mark looked at me excitement in their eyes as I looked down at the little blue box.

I opened the lid to reveal a necklace, it was simple but beautiful, it had the Greek 'Omega' symbol carved into a silver oval. I looked at it in aww

"Oh my goodness "I gasped looking back at their smiling faces " I love it!"

" Megan helped us find it " mark said with a smile . Megan was the last foster kid to leave this house , we used to share a room , she was like a big sister to me , we were always together , and that's how dani and I are now.

" well are you going to help me put it on?" I asked looking at the smiling dani , who danced around me until she was behind me with her small fingers on the clasp.

" thank you both!" I said hugging them again , I would have to remember to make sure mark's 11th birthday was amazing as well as dani's 6th " I'm going to get ready now ok?"

" see you in the kitchen " mark said , listening to the clinks and clatter of the younger kids eating , the older ones were still probably asleep.

I turned around and walked into the small bathroom that seven of us Shared , Paul and Josie had a bathroom downstairs in their room that they Shared. I shut the door behind me , locking it so none of the other kids could sneak in while I was in the shower , pulling off the necklace , and my clothes I jumped into the shower, after letting the hot water pound away my grogginess for about fifteen minutes . After finishing my shower , I pulled open the curtain and pulled on a towel , wiping off the condensation in the mirror I looked at myself. My long blonde straight fell limply down my back , water weighing it down .

My boring gray eyes still showed sighs if sleep.

'Do you look any older?' I asked myself 'nope ' I grumbled, putting back on the necklace and unlocking the door, walking to my room.

My bed sat on the far wall, with a empty bed on the other wall, it would soon be occupied by dani , as she moves out of the other kids room.

I pulled open my closet and got changed , putting my hair up in a towel , I set out down stairs for brake fast .

When I got down stairs there was a card and a little box on the counter.

"Who's this from?" I asked knowing mark or dani was around somewhere

"Was there when we came down " Mathew said , coming down the stairs , he was the second oldest , at 16 he was a hot head and frankly a pain in the ass.

" thanks " I mumbled picking up the box and card slowly reading it. Only to have it taken from my hands " hey" I started but stopped noticing it was mark.

" I got it" he said remembering my dyslexia, opening it up A piece of paper fell out , "what one do you want me to read ? "

"The card first please " I asked

" liv , items were found with you at the hospital when you were left there , with intrusions to give them to you on your 17th birthday , so Happy birthday kiddo , see you when we get home " mark read , " now the paper "

_ My dearest Olivia_

_ Sorry for not being here for your birthday sweetheart , I wish I could be,_

_Any ways Happy 17th birthday , your dad and I are very sorry we cannot be their with you , but it's safer this way , I hope you like your gift. Be brave ._

_Love mom and dad_

I looked at him , surprise all over my face , "they did love me" I whispered reaching for the note mark was now handing me . " thank you " I whispered , then I turned to pick up the box , inside was a single god bracelet. Picking it up I gasped, it was an inch in width, with the words 'be brave' carved into the inside of the band. I placed it on my left wrist, it fit perfectly,

"that's soo pretty!" Dani said bouncing in "who's it from"

"My parents" I whispered, looking at the band, it seemed to have a glow to it.

Then I heard yelling from the other room , breaking me out of my trance

" Olivia !" said ash's 13 year old voice

" yes bud?" I asked peering into the family room

" I think were out of sandwich stuff" he said eyes still glued to the t.v

"how do you know?" I asked suspiciously

" I was in the fridge while you were in the shower" he explained " I just heard your voice now , so now I'm telling you "

" and…" I asked my arms crossed over my chest

" can you please go shopping?" he asked looking at me now " I need some for school and Josie and Paul always forget after work"

" ok , but that means you have to do the dishes when they ask you to tonight , ok?" I said smiling

"Fine" he grumbled

I turned back into the kitchen, grabbing the list and some money from the jar that Paul and Josie left for me to shop when I needed it. I pulled on my old black combat boots I had bought at a second-hand store and a dark green hoodie, I looked in the mirror.

'ick I need new clothes ' I sighed and walked out into the February air.


	2. The Sight

I walked down the quiet street towards the grocery store , my footsteps the only sound . Checking both ways I walked across the street and towards the little ally I normally used as a short cut. I know it's not really a smart idea but it saves about 15 minutes and in the long run , that's a good thing because it means less time the other kids are home alone. Walking quickly and keeping my eyes and ears open I started to walk through the ally. It wasn't even dark out yet the ally had a dingy/dark feel.

The sound of a bottle rolling behind me caused me to turn around quickly, almost tripping over my own feet. What looked like a homeless person, staggered out from behind the dumpster I had just passed, funny I don't remember seeing anyone. The man looked up at me, his eyes meeting mine, and started walking towards me, causing me to take a few quick steps backwards.

"stupid girl " the man hissed, his voice sounding strange , there was movement on his shoulder. " go get her " he mumbled to his shoulder that had a black mass

It was a bird, I big black bird, it hopped of his shoulder to the ground and his feet, and slowly started walking towards me, it's beady yellow eyes burning into mine. It opened up its wings , looking like it was going to fly , I backed up faster.

The bird flicked its wing , and feathers started to fly towards me, fast. I screamed and ducked, avoiding most of them, but one managed to slice into one of my flailing arms. I screamed again, falling backwards while clutching my now bleeding arm.

" WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled confusion clouding my vision. I noticed my wrist was on fire, I looked Down at the gold bracelet, it was glowing brightly.

"What is going on!" I yelled , looking up at the now advancing bird and man. I crawled backwards until my back hitting the wall behind a dumpster. 'This is how I die' I thought pulling at the bracelet now trying to pull its burning surface away from my skin. It wasn't coming off , I pulled harder pulling it past my thumb and suddenly I was holding a beautiful golden bow , I dropped it in surprise.

"hey ! " yelled a voice " you there , pick on someone your own size"

" stupid half-blood" the man 's voice growled

'Half-blood?' I thought, I pulled my self away from my hiding spot, standing between me and that psychotic bird and even crazier man was two boys. One was tall with brown hair, the kind that falls into their eyes, the kind I would have normally found attractive if it was in a different situation. Beside him was a shorter boy, a hat over his curly hair, he was holding what looked like a playing pipe.

" I got this " the tall one said " go help her " with that the shorter boy turned meeting my eyes and slowly walked towards me. i backed up I to the wall more , my hand hitting the bow still beside me, I picked it up, ready to use it as a bat if I had to.

"Don't worry " the short boy whispered getting closer to me. The sound of a bird screeching caught my attention; it was followed by yelling and the sound of metal hitting something.

"I'm Grover" he said bending down until I could see his face " I'm here to help" he looked at the bow, which I was still clutching tightly , surprise registering on his face " where did you get that?" He asked pointing to it .

" get away " I squeaked out "what the hell do you want" my normal confidence shattered by fear.

" like I said , we are here to help you " he said holding his hand out to me. I took it against my better judgment , it seemed like I needed help and i didn't want anything to do with that psychotic bird.

"Did you get her?" The other boy said coming towards us, I full length sword In his hand. I took a step back "oh sorry" he said and then the sword shrunk and in its place was a pen, he placed it into his pocket and pointed to the mouth of the ally. "Should we be going?"

"What was that?" I asked my voice small

"The sword or the bird?" The tall boy asked .

"the bird " I said looking behind me, there was no traced the bird or the man anywhere.

"That was a feather shooting bird" he said "and I'm Percy"

"Liv " I answered " how did that bird shoot things though?"

" there's a lot of things you don't know yet" Grover answered ." But we will take you somewhere that will answer all your questions "

I looked down at the bow in my hand and held it out towards Grover "Take this "

I asked

"Can't sorry" he said with a shrug" even if I do you'll end up with it again"

" how ?" I asked

" let me show you" he said pulling the bow from my hand , it shimmered and shrunk, he then opened his hand and nothing was in it.

" what..how did it?" I shuddered this day was getting really weird, I'm crazy. Grover pointed to my right wrist where the golden bracelet sat once again.

" it's charmed " Grover explained " like Percy's pen "

I noticed my arm was starting to get sore again, I placed my hand over the cut just below my left shoulder. The world started to spin a little bit.

" Liv?" Percy asked after I stopped walking , his green eyes looking into mine." What's wrong ?"

" my arm " I mumbled the world tipping a bit. " those feathers"

" shit " he mumbled looking at Grover " are those things poisonous ? I didn't think they were"

"I think it's the stress " he said placing a hand on my arm , that's all it took , the side-walk started rushing up to meet my face.

***sorry about the short chapter ! also there will probably be differences in the characters personalities , so sorry if that bothers you* **


End file.
